


Unleash Your Heart and Soul

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: Write about an experience that changed your way of thinking.





	Unleash Your Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore how this is a day late - yesterday was a bad day, so i'm just writing two pieces to make up for it
> 
> title from panic station by muse

Thomas knew almost nothing about Alexander when he first got transferred into this office. All he knew was that Alexander was a passionate man with different views to his own, who stood up for his opinions, who wrote to back up each and every point. He walked past Alexander’s office every day without a second thought to what was inside.  
  
“Go get Hamilton, will you?” John murmured to him, offering no explanation. He grumbled his entire walk to the closed off, tapping the bend of his cane against the door. “Oi! You there?”   
  
A scrambling was heard before Alexander opened the door, head slightly a mess as it fell out of his bun, clothes ruffling unusually. “Oh, Jefferson. What do you want?”   
  
Thomas narrowed his eyes. “John Adams want you in his office after lunch. Were you sleeping?”   
  
He turned his back. “That’s none of your concern.”   
  
Meaning, yes, he was asleep. He caught the sight of the overflowing papers on his desk, surrounding a small patch of visible wood where Alexander’s head probably rested. “That’s yours?”   
  
Alexander whipped his head around quickly and watched Thomas make his way to his desk. “Ah, don’t-”   
  
“This is your handwriting,” Thomas replied bluntly, skimming the pages. He caught names and cases Alexander must’ve been fighting for, lists of evidence on both sides of the argument and random rants about the juries. “You’ve done all these cases in the last month. Alexander, how much are you working?”   
  
Alexander wasn’t looking at him, looking both embarrassed and annoyed as he crossed his arms where he stood. “A healthy amount.”   
  
“Clearly not if you’re asleep on your desk,” Thomas sighed. “Go home, or at least rest. I’ll tell Adams to catch you later.”   
  
He left before Alexander could make a response, closing the door and walking faster, carrying his cane. He should probably tell Washington about this.


End file.
